


My Boyfriend is Famous?!

by DestielOTP73



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Other, Star Wars Modern AU, Trans Din Djarin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielOTP73/pseuds/DestielOTP73
Summary: Din is a clueless single dad and Luke is a popstar. After a fateful meeting, will something more blossom?
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 24
Kudos: 100





	1. First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Is this title clickbait-y? Yes, but I like it 😂  
> So, this is basically just a modern Dinluke AU (Grogu is still a cute baby alien) where Luke is a popstar and Din is a clueless single dad. And Din apparently has no knowledge of the outside world 😂

Walking down the aisles of Walmart was not Din's favourite pastime, but it had to be done. He smiled down at Grogu, even if the kid couldn't see it. Grogu cooed up at him and he smiled.

Din grabbed another tub of ice cream and looked down at Grogu, but he had disappeared. His heart dropped and he ran to find his kid. 

He left the shopping cart and ran up and down the aisles until he suddenly stopped in the produce section.

There was a blonde man holding his son and he smiled as he saw Din. 

"Are you this little guy's dad?" He asked.

Din swallowed the lump in his throat and said, "Yeah. That's me."

He reached down and grabbed Grogu, hugging him to his body. 

"Oh, uh, thank you. For finding him and keeping him safe." Din said, realising he probably should have led with that.

The man smiled. "I'm glad I found you. He was great, very talkative, even if I couldn't understand it. He seems to love you very much," he said and smiled brightly. 

Din blushed and held Grogu tighter, looking down at him lovingly. "Yeah, I love him too. Thank you for keeping him. You're very good with kids. Are you a teacher?"

The man laughed and shook his head. "No, but thank you for thinking so."

Din jolted and put Grogu down, holding his hand. "I forgot I have ice cream in the cart! I have to get going, but thanks again."

The man waved and said, "It was no trouble. See you around, and enjoy your ice cream."

Din smiled and went back to his cart. 

When he got home, he served two bowls of ice cream and took off his hat, sunglasses and neck gaiter. 

"Grogu, do you want some ice cream?" Din called out, and the kid waddled into the kitchen happily.

Din chuckled and ate with him, thinking of the man who helped find Grogu. He never even told him his name. 

He shook off the thoughts and watched Grogu eat. He really was the best thing that ever happened to him.


	2. My Friends Are Great People, I Promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grogu is a matchmaker, Boba and Peli are troublemakers and Din runs into someone at lunch.

-The next day-  
Din woke up and ate some breakfast before he started getting Grogu ready. 

“You ready to spend the day with Aunt Cara?”

Grogu cooed and smiled at him. Din picked him up and took him to his room to get dressed.

After getting the kid into his favorite sweater, Din took him into their old car, lovingly named the Razor Crest.

Grogu giggled happily as they drove to Cara’s place, Din reveling in this happy moment.

Din let Grogu ring the doorbell and a sleepy Cara walked out. “Hey, I’m brewing my coffee right now, so I’ll be awake in a minute. How long is Peli stealing you for today?”

He smiled as he handed her Grogu. “Just until 5 today.”

“Cool,” she muttered as she poured out her coffee, still holding the child.

“Thanks for doing this Cara,” Din says as he opens the door.

“Yeah, yeah. I know, I’m a saint. Now, get married soon so then you can have a housewife to do this for you,” she said. “Wait, I forget, you’re all bottom energy. Get yourself a successful man so you can stay home and be a housewife.”

Din blushed from under his mask and walked out.

“YOU CAN’T IGNORE ME, YOU KNOW IT’S TRUE!” she yelled as he drove away.

Grogu made a little gurgling sound and Cara looked surprised at him. “He met someone and didn’t tell me? I guess I’ll have to ask him about it when he picks you up. Come on, little guy.”

Din pulls up to work and is bombarded by Boba jumping at him.

“Peli said that she saw you talking to someone who wasn’t us. Are you guys dating? Is he good to you? Do you need me to talk to him?”

He took a step back and even with the sunglasses you could see that he was surprised and a little anxious.

“We’re not dating. He just helped me find Grogu when he ran off in the store. I don’t even know his name,” he said to answer Boba.

“PELI!” Boba yelled. “What did you say the guy looked like?!”

Peli walked in and explained. “He was blonde, pretty, well dressed (read, gay), nice, blue eyes, super pale, kinda short, pretty-”

“Wait, Peli..” Boba said and grabbed his phone. “Did he look like this?”

Peli looked and nodded. “Yep.”

They both laughed and Din looked at them, confused. 

“I don’t think he knows. We don’t need to tell him,” Peli whispered to Boba.

Boba smirked and nodded.

“Ready to work, Din?”

He shrugged and walked inside.

-lunch break-

“I forgot to pack lunch, so I’m running to the gas station. Do you guys need anything?” Din asked.

“A monster, whatever flavor!” Boba called out.

“Can you grab me a Peace Tea, a fruity flavor?” Fennec asked.

“I’m good, unless you want to grab me some chocolate candy bar,” Peli said.

Din nodded as he wrote those all in his notes on his phone. “I’ll be back in 15.”

Everyone tells Din that he should get rid of his “hunk of junk” (Boba tried to blow it up once, but Din got into it and Boba felt bad and disabled the car bombs) but Din loves it, rattles and all. He pulls up to the gas station and pulls out his phone, checking the list. He grabs a basket and fills it with everyone else’s things, then he walks over to the deli to get his lunch.

He stands behind a guy with blonde hair and suddenly realises that this is the man who helped him with Grogu last night. Din debates saying anything about it, but he really should thank him, maybe figure out his name; but he’s pulled out of those thoughts as the man turns around and sees him.

“Hi, you’re the kid’s dad from the grocery store last night, right?”

Din nodded. “Yeah. My name’s Din, by the way.”

The man smiled. “I’m Luke. Sorry for not introducing myself last night,” he chuckled nervously.

Din gave him a small smile, hidden behind the mask. “It’s alright, I was definitely on a rush, so I totally spaced it, too. Thank you for helping with Grogu, by the way.”

Luke’s smile turned luminous and he nodded. “It was no problem. I was happy to help.”

Din felt his heart stop for a second, but took a deep breath and asked, “Uh, would you like to eat lunch together?”

Luke tilted his head, looking at Din’s mask. “Are you comfortable with that?”

Din realized what he was referring to and blushed. “Uh, yeah.” And he realized it was true. “Would you like to go to the park with me and eat there?”

Luke smiled again and nodded. “That sounds great. I walked here, so if you want to grab your food, I can meet you there?”

“If you want to, I can drive you there? It doesn’t take long to get my lunch..” he said. 

Luke blushed and said,”If that’s okay with you, I’m alright with that.”

Din chuckled. “I wouldn’t have offered it if not.”

Luke sat down at a table behind the deli as Din grabbed a sandwich and paid for all his things.

They both walked out and Din threw his other things into the backseat as he put his sandwich on the dash. 

As Luke climbed in, Din said, “Sorry..it’s not a fancy car.”

Luke smiled softly. “My brother-in-law has one a lot like it, I don’t mind.”

They listened to some spanish indie folk music as they drove to the park. 

“Well, we’re here.” Din said and opened the door for Luke.

Luke smiled and they both went and sat underneath a tree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe you have to wait for the lunch date😂
> 
> My Tumblr is fangirlshipper


	3. Lunch Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a cute lunch date (without the date part)! Luke is the embodiment of gay panic and Din is just better at hiding it😂 so, the usual

Luke felt like he had been thrown back to his parents wedding day, the sun shining through the trees, the weightlessness that came from being really, truly happy-

“Luke, I have something I’ve wanted to ask you..” Din said, pulling him out of his fantasy. 

“Anything,” he said, grabbing a fry as he focused on the man in front of him. 

“You’re a teacher, right?” he asked.

Luke tried not to choke on his fry. He could be a teacher, totally. He is good with kids, and he knows a lot of stuff. Sure, he can totally do this. “Yeah, why?”

Din sighs. “Grogu just has a hard time in school, so I’ve been thinking about getting him a tutor and he already seems to like you, so I was wondering if you’d be willing to do that? I’ll pay you-”

Luke smiled and interrupted his ramblings, “Din, I’d love to. But, your lunch break will probably be over soon, so do you want to exchange numbers?” Luke wanted to run away and felt blood rush to his face.

Din nodded and grabbed his phone, apparently not noticing Luke’s panic. 

“Here,” he said, handing the phone to Luke. “You can put your contact in yourself and I can text you so you have mine too?”

Luke nodded as he put his number in, silently happy that he could choose his own contact name for the man. “There you go. Then we can work something out with both of our schedules for Grogu.”

Din let out a small smile before putting the mask back on and throwing away the trash from his lunch. 

“Thanks for spending lunch with me,” Luke said.

“It was a nice break from my crazy coworkers, so I should be thanking you,” Din said, teasing.

Luke laughed. “Alright then. I’ll text you later then. Have a fun rest of your work day.”

“Always!” Din yelled back as he got into his car.

Luke smiled as he watched the car drive off. His phone pinged and looked and saw a text from a new number. 

661-709-6435: It’s Din.

Luke felt his grin grow wider and texted back.

Luke: Thanks, Din😊 I'll let you know my schedule once I get home 🏘️ Have fun at work 😜

Once he finished that, he added him into his phone. Another ping sounded and he looked at the text.

Din😷🥰: Thanks Luke. I'll do the same. 

Luke: And say hi 👋 to Grogu for me 😊

Din😷🥰: Of course. Talk to you later, apparently I actually have to work to get paid ;)

Luke felt his face heat up at two little punctuation marks.

Luke: 😆 of course. Ttyl

Luke laid back against the tree he sat by at lunch and sighed. “I’m in deep aren’t I?” he mumbled.

He sighed and started walking towards the courthouse. Leia would know what to do, well.. probably. Right after she screamed at him a bit for falling for some stranger again. Only one way to find out. 

Luke took a deep breath and walked into the building. “Here goes nothing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave you hanging for the inevitable Leia berating 😅 But, I'll try to stick to a schedule, so I'll update every Sunday 👍
> 
> I accidentally made it so that Luke grows up with Anakin and Padme, oops? I'll deal with that later, probably 😅


	4. Gossiping Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke's meeting with Leia and Din's friends being menaces, like always.

"You've met this man twice and you've already decided that you're in love with him?" Leia said.

Luke shrugged. "It sure feels like it. Anyways, that's not the main problem. He thinks I'm a teacher for some reason, sooo I agreed to be his son's tutor. I need your help in telling me what I should do."

Leia put her head in her hands. "How did he come to the conclusion that you're a teacher?"

"He said I'm really good with kids, so he just assumed that I'm an elementary school teacher. I just never corrected him," he explained.

Leia sighed. "Fine, I'll help you. But only because I see how smitten you are with this guy. Just...pick up Ben from school and I'll come home and help you help him to get you some practice."

Luke beamed. "Thanks, sis! I'll see you after school."

"Just remember to pick up Ben!"

"I'll put an alarm on my phone. See you," Luke says and walks out.

\--------------------

"That was the longest gas station run ever, did you go eat lunch with Grogu?" Fennec said.

Din rolled his eyes. "No, I ran into the guy from the store last night and ate lunch with him."

Everyone was silent, staring at Din. 

"Like a date~?" Boba said.

Din glared at him. "No, like a friendly lunch, between friends. Should I just keep your Monster for myself?"

That shut him up and everyone grabbed their things.

"How did you eat with your mask?" Peli said, pulling Din aside.

Din blushed. "Uh, I... didn't. I know, I know... that's not how I was raised, but there's just something about him. He just feels like family...even if I barely know him."

Peli put a hand on his shoulder. "Just live your life how you feel you should. I'm glad you've found someone like that, no matter where this relationship goes."

"Thanks," he said, his voice a little hoarse. "I'm glad I have you, too."

"Well, someone has to take care of your kid when you're out."

Din chuckled. "Ah, yes, the real reason you keep me around- my adorable kid."

"Don't be jealous, I like you too, just not as much as Grogu."

They both turned around as a metallic clang echoed around the shop. 

"I guess we should get back out there," Peli said.

Din nodded and followed her out. 

"You two done gossiping already?" Boba said.

Din glared, banging the car and getting some oil on him. "For your information, we were talking about the cutest person I know."

"Ooo your new boyfriend?"

Din threw a towel at him. "No, Grogu."

"Hmph, you're boring."

Fennec laughed. "Well, get back to work, all of you, I need your guys' help sometimes."

They all got back to work and finished their projects.

"Peli?" Din called out.

"Yeah?"

"Can I pick up Grogu today?"

She smiled. "Sure, but only if you bring him here to say hi before you bring him to Cara."

Din laughed. "Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wahoo, I can actually keep a schedule 😂


	5. Schooltime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is a gay disaster, Ben and Grogu are friends, Din is too hot for Luke and Leia has to listen to Luke whine

Luke pulled into the school parking lot and jumped out of his car, almost running into the motorcycle beside him. 

‘I’ve never seen that before,’ Luke thought.

All the kids waited outside in the playground, so Luke just walked in and looked around for his nephew. He stopped when he saw a familiar glint of sunglasses, but stepped closer to see if it really was him.

“Din, I didn’t know you lived around here.”

Luke could tell he startled the man, but he barely flinched outwardly. 

“Yeah, the school here has a really good PTA that helps support Grogu,” he said, looking over at his son.

Luke followed his gaze and was surprised to see Ben playing with Grogu. ‘There’s even more of a reason to see him more often,’ his traitorous brain thought. 

“What are you doing here? You have a secret kid you didn’t tell me about?” Din asked, pulling Luke out of his daydreams of playing with the kids together.

Luke laughed. “No, my sister asked me to pick up Ben for her, so I’m here for my nephew.”

“The PTA president is your sister?” Din asked.

Luke nodded. “Yep, we’re actually twins.”

Din looked surprised at this. 

“I know, I know.. I’m nowhere near as pretty as Leia,” he said and sighed dramatically, smirking at Din.

“Uh-” Din stuttered out, cut off by Grogu jumping on him. “Hey buddy, how was school today?”

Grogu cooed up at him, then looked over at Luke and waved. Luke waved back and went to grab Ben.

Grogu tilted his head and let out a questioning coo as he looked at Luke. “I don’t know, kid, he said that he’s Ben’s uncle.” 

Grogu said something else and Din glared at him. “No, it’s not like that.” 

Grogu whispered to Din and Din blushed so much you could see it on the few bits of skin showing. “Grogu, no. Maybe I won’t let you have that sleepover with Ben if you’re going to be like this.” 

Grogu looked up at him with baby tooka eyes and Din sighed. “Yeah, fine. But you have to be nice after.” Grogu giggled happily and wiggled out of Din’s arms to go back to Ben. 

“I didn’t know that Ben had friends, he’s a pretty independent kid,” Luke said, coming back to Din. 

Din smiled. “Well then they fit perfectly with each other. Grogu likes to play, but he’s kind of anti-social. Grogu wants to have a sleepover with Ben sometime, do you think you could ask Leia about that sometime? I don’t usually pick him up, so I wouldn’t see her til the next PTA meeting.”

Luke smiled. “Sure, I’ll let her know. Are you okay if I give her your number to help set it up?”

Din nodded. “Thanks, Luke.”

Luke felt his stomach flip as Din said his name and he smiled and said, “No problem. I think they’ll be good for each other.”

Din softened and smiled at Grogu. “Yeah. Well, I need to get going, Peli said that I need to bring Grogu by to say hi before I bring him over to my friend Cara’s house. It was nice to see you Luke.”

“You too, Din,” Luke said.

Din picked up his son and put him on his shoulders. Luke smiled and watched the man go, waving as Grogu waved at him. Luke turned around and went to grab Ben. 

“Ready to go home, bud?” he said.

Ben smiled. “Yeah Uncle Luke.”

Luke walked him to his car and his jaw dropped as he saw Din put on a motorcycle helmet. “That’s yours?” 

Din looked up at him. “Yeah, I have a side car with a seatbelt for Grogu and I got a custom helmet made for him.”

‘Oh my gods, he can’t get more perfect can he?’ Luke thought. “That’s great,” he choked out. “Well, I don’t want to keep you any longer than I already have. Have fun with Peli,” he said to Grogu.

Grogu looked between Luke and his dad and giggled, then waved.

Luke watched them drive off until he couldn’t see them, then let out a sigh.

“What’s wrong, Uncle Luke?” Ben asked.

Luke plastered on a bright smile. “It’s nothing. Let’s go home and have a snack.”

“Wahoo! You’re the best uncle ever,” Ben said.

Luke laughed. “Thanks.”

\--------------------  
“Leia, he’s too good for me. He has a custom helmet for his son, so that he can ride on his motorcycle. He can’t be real, he’s too perfect,” Luke said and put his head in his hands.

Leia patted his back. “He’s perfect for you. Don’t put yourself down, you are the biggest popstar in history, well, Obi-Wan is close-”

Luke punched her arm. “Hey, I am so much more popular than Uncle Obi was.”

Leia gave him a blank stare. “Really? Obi-Wan successfully seduced half of his competition and got married to his manager. And he is your producer now, too.”

Luke sighed, “See? I’ll never be as good, Din would probably rather have Obi-Wan than me.”

“You realize that Obi-Wan is old enough to be his dad? Or maybe even grandpa?”

“Fiiinnne. You’re right, I guess I’m an okay person,” Luke whined.

Leia patted his back. “Okay. Are you gonna help me make dinner now?”

“Sure.”

They worked in peace as they made some mac-n-cheese and Luke entertained Ben with his dancing.

“Dinnertime!” Leia called out and the boys rushed in.

\--------------------   
“Leia, did I actually do good with Ben or are you just saying that to make me feel better after I made a fool of myself with the science experiment?” Luke asked.

She rolled her eyes. “You did great. But Grogu is going to be a lot different, so I made a Pinterest board of ideas to help you learn some good ways to teach him. I can always help you if you need it, but you’re going to do great.”

“You’re the best sister ever!” Luke said and hugged her.

Leia laughed. “Okay, okay, now get off of me.”

Luke let go and sat down, smiling. “I think I can do this. Thanks, Leia.”

She smiled. “Of course. Anything to get my baby bro together with the love of his life!”

“You little-”Luke said and then Han walked in.

“Uh, hi Luke?”

Luke flashed his most charming smile and grabbed his keys. “Bye Han.”

Luke heard him ask what he was doing there before he shut the door and walked to his car.

He got in and laid his head on the steering wheel. “Why do I fall in love so easily..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *tragic backstory unlocking in 3..2..1..* just kidding😂
> 
> Well, let me know what you think! I squeal every time I see a comment 😳😅


	6. Mechanics Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boba and Cobb are both huge gossips, we love it

Din pulled out of the school parking lot and headed to his work. 

"I told Grandma Peli she could see you," he said to Grogu. "So we're going to my work first."

Grogu looked up at him and nodded.

They pulled into his work parking lot and Din got out to grab Grogu. He pulled his helmet off and sat it on his seat. 

"Come on, let's go say hi to everyone," he said as they walked in.

"My favourite Djarin!" Peli called out. 

"I know that, but it still hurts," Din grumbled as he handed Grogu to her.

"Hey don't worry, I like you too. He's just cuter," she explained.

Boba and Fennec came out of their places and looked at Grogu. 

"You brought him and didn't get us?" Boba said.

They both cooed and played with Grogu as Peli held him.

"I forget you guys all like him more than me," Din grumbled.

"Aw, I like you more," a southern accented voice said.

Din turned around to find Cobb standing there, a regular customer who somehow always found his way back here.

"That's just cause you're in love with me, doesn't count."

Cobb rolled his eyes. "Of course it counts, even if it is unrequited. Why do you not like me, Mando?"

Din glared at him. "I like you, but you're too crazy, annoying and unreliable for me and Grogu."

"Oof, you are honest, I'll give you that. But true, I can see why you think so highly of me."

"And he has a boyfriend now," Boba said, walking over to join their conversation.

"Ooo, is he hot?" Cobb said.

Din blushed and looked down. "I guess, but I like him because he's good with Grogu. But he's not my boyfriend. I've only seen him three times, and our lunch was _not_ a date."

"Three times? What was the third?" Boba asked.

"I saw him when I picked up Grogu today. His nephew is in the same class as Grogu," Din said.

Boba whispered something to Fennec and she whispered something back.

"I didn't really see him as someone who'd do that," Boba said.

Din didn't understand that, but shrugged it off. "Wait, do you know him?"

"I used to work with him, well..kind of, something like that," Boba said.

Fennec laughed and they both walked away.

"Tell me about your new friend, crush guy," Cobb said.

"Isn't that weird since you're in love with me?" Din said, adding air quotations.

Cobb laughed. "I think you're attractive and have a good personality, but I wouldn't say I'm in love with you. I'm just a good friend. You can talk to me."

Din thought it over, looking at Peli playing with Grogu.

"Okay," he said. "His name is Luke. He's really pretty, but I like his personality more than his looks. He's good at playing with Grogu, Grogu seems to really like him. When we first met, he had found Grogu as he ran around the grocery store and helped keep him until I found him. It was terrifying at first, but then I realized that Grogu was calm and happy, a lot like how he acts with me. I kind of ran out after that, so we didn't even know each other's names then. 

"The second time I saw him was a day ago, when I went to pick up some stuff from the gas station. I saw him there, we actually got introduced and I invited him to eat lunch with me-"

"Wow, you have some moves, Mando," Cobb said. "Sorry, go on with your story."

"I drove him to a park and we ate together. It was.. perfect. Just..calm and peaceful, and it was nice outside and he was so nice and didn't pressure me to talk a lot, but he talked a lot -in a good way. He asked for my number so we exchanged numbers and then we went our separate ways.

"The third time I saw him-" he started.

"Wait!" Boba said, then grabbed everyone to come over and listen to him. "Okay, you can go on now."

"The third time I saw him was today when I was picking Grogu up from school. I was just standing there watching Grogu for a little bit when he came and stood next to me. He said that he was there to pick up Ben, Grogu's friend, the PTA president's son. He's Leia's twin brother, I guess. We talked about the kids and other random stuff and it was just..nice and comfortable.

"I left a little bit before him and I was putting Grogu in his seat when Luke came up next to us. He had parked next to us, so yeah. But he just stood there for a while, so I assured him that I had a helmet for Grogu and stuff-"

"You oblivious man, he was checking you out. I know how hot you look with your motorcycle, and it sounds like he has a bit of a thing for dads, so with both of those he was probably having a gay panic attack," Cobb said.

"What?! No, he wasn't- I don't- and a dad what?- Cobb...I can't even-" Din stuttered out.

They all laughed and Boba put a hand on his shoulder. "It's alright. You're both oblivious men, so it's fine."

"I'm not oblivious, I notice a lot of things," Din said.

"Not when it comes to your love life," Fennec said. 

Din grumbled, then realized that they were right.

"Fine, you're right. But yeah, Cobb, that's everything about him."

Cobb smiled. "He sounds like a great guy, and I'm glad you're happy with him. I know you're not together, yet, but still. And he seems to really like Grogu, and I know how important that is to you. I'm happy for you, Mando."

Din blushed and smiled. "Thanks Cobb."

"Well, I am actually here for a reason. Where's my car?"

Boba walked him back to it and Peli gave Grogu to Din.

"You should get him to Cara," she said. 

Din smiled as he held his son. "Yeah, thanks Peli."

"Thank you for bringing him by. Now go, so you can get back to work."

Din laughed and walked out. He got Grogu situated again and drove to Cara's.

"Hey little womp rat. You're off at 6, right?" she asked Din.

He nodded. "Thanks for doing this."

She smiled. "Yeah, no problem. I'm always here if you need me."

"Thanks, Cara. Well, I'll see you tonight."

"See ya!" she said as he drove off.

As he was driving back, Din actually got some time to think about everything. When he was talking about Luke, he felt similar to how he felt when talking about Grogu.

'You're in love,' his mind told him.

He almost lost control with this, but pulled into the parking lot safely. 

"I'm in love with him," he whispered. "Dank farrick."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't think I'd get it up today, but I did woot woot 🙌🎉


	7. Domestic Fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke teaches Grogu, stays for dinner and may have went a little too far

"And that's how you hold your pencil," Luke said, adjusting Grogu's grip. 

Grogu smiled and clapped, dropping the pencil. Luke laughed and picked it up. 

"Thank you for helping him," Din said, putting a hand on the back of the chair he was on.

Luke grinned at him. "My pleasure. He's a good kid."

"Would you like to stay for dinner?" Din asked. "I made some of Grogu's favourite, Tiingilar, a stew from my hometown. It's kind of spicy, though."

Luke smiled. "I can handle my spice. I'd love to stay."

5 minutes later

Din filled Luke's cup with milk for the third time tonight. 

"So, you can handle spice, huh?"

Luke glared at him. "I'm used to a different kind of spice. I've only had this once before and I think my uncle dialed down the heat."

"Your uncle is Mandolorian?" Din asked.

Luke shook his head as he took another bite. "He just married one. And he lived there for a few years when he was younger."

"That's cool. Can I meet him?" Din said and Luke could tell that his eyes were shining behind his glasses.

Luke laughed. "I'll see what I can set up. They live in the city, so they don't come to visit too often. Well..I guess it's usually twice a month. Whatever."

Din smiled. "I think it would be good for Grogu to see some others like me."

Luke smiled and looked at the kid inhaling his stew. "Yeah, I'll call him tomorrow and ask when they're coming up next." 

"Thanks," Din said.

"No problem, I know all of my family wants to meet any friends I have," he said with a chuckle.

Din felt his chest twinge at that sentence, but he ignored it. 'I'm just meeting his family. It's nothing serious. We're just friends. It's not like we're dating or anything. It'll be fine.'

Din took the dishes and started washing them. Luke got up, grabbed a towel and helped dry them. They both smiled as they realised how domestic this was. 

"Uh, I should probably be heading home soon. But thank you for dinner," Luke said.

"It was a pleasure. Thank you for helping Grogu," Din said.

Luke smiled as he opened the door. "See you later, Din."

"Bye, Luke," he said, holding Grogu on his hip and waving. 

Luke walked out to his car and started it, calling Leia with the Bluetooth function.

"How did your date go?" She asked as she picked up.

Luke groaned. "How many times do I have to tell you, it wasn't a date."

"Did you eat food together? Did you do activities together that made bonding moments? Did you end the night with a kiss?"

"Fine, sis. I'll tell you what I did. I came over to his place and taught his kid, then he invited me to stay for dinner, so I did. I embarrassed myself by eating Mandolorian food with its full spice. I told him about my uncle who's married to a Mandolorian and he asked if he could meet them, so I maaayyy have accidentally invited him to meet my whole family? Then we washed dishes together and then I left and now I'm talking to you."

"So you got two out of three, that's good. It was totally a date," she said. "Luke...you guys have met three times, isn't it a bit fast to already meet the family?" 

Luke wanted to slam his head against the wheel, but he was driving so he couldn't. "Leia...do you think I don't know that?!" 

“I know you do, that’s exactly why I’m asking. And you know that Obi-Wan is going to be in town this weekend, right?” she asked. 

Luke had pulled into his driveway by then and this time he really did put his head on the wheel. “I have four days to arrange this. Kriff.”

“Luke, I can help you with the whole setting things up and all that,” she said.

He shut off the car and moved his phone to his ear. “Yeah, I know. But how do you think I can explain this to Obi-Wan?”

“Just tell him the truth. You’re in love with this guy you met a week ago and he’s Mandalorian so you invited him over to dinner with you.”

“Leia! You make me sound like an idiot.”

“I’m only telling the truth.”

“I know,” Luke sighed. “That’s what I was afraid of. I’ll try to explain it to Obi-Wan, but that can wait til tomorrow.”

“Okay, Luke. Get some sleep. Good luck with your phone call with The Negotiator tomorrow.”

Luke groaned and said, “Goodnight, Leia.”

He was in too deep now. Maybe Obi-Wan would have some advice for him, he was in a similar situation when he fell in love.  
\--------------------  
“This is not the same thing, Luke,” Obi-Wan said after Luke explained everything.

“Just because he has a kid?”

Obi-Wan sighed. “No. Because I actually knew him for a lot longer than a week before I really fell in love. But we are very different people, so it makes sense we have different experiences with love.”

“Yeah. It was basically love at first sight for me, but it took him more than a year to see me as anything more than a coworker,” Obi-Wan’s husband interjected.

Obi-Wan sighed. “Cody, you’re not helping, my dear. Will you go make me some tea?” 

Luke heard a muffled, “Sure,” before Obi-Wan focused back on him. “Luke I know that Cody would be more than willing to meet this Mandalorian friend of yours, but is this really the time?”

Luke grumbled and flopped onto his couch. “I can’t back out now, so yes it is. And, like you said, he is my friend so it’s not that weird.”

Luke could hear Obi-Wan rolling his eyes. “Luke, you want him to be much more than your friend. Maybe you should ease him into meeting the family. And if that does include Cody and I, we are more than willing to help, but I think that you should make this a small gathering, not whatever Leia has planned.”

Luke sighed. “You’re right, Obi. I’ll text Leia to cancel the party she’s planning and set up a time that works with all of us and Din. Oh, do you want to cook? I’m not really sure how comfortable Din is with eating in front of people, but he has ate in front of me a few times so..I dunno.”

“I’ll cook something and if he’s willing to eat with us that’s good, but it’s fine if he doesn’t want to either. I understand Mandalorian culture, somewhat, so it will be fine either way. And Luke? He really took off his mask with you?”

Luke nodded. “Yeah, we ate lunch together the second time I ran into him. Why?”

“No reason,” Obi-Wan said quickly. “Well, I have to help Cody cook lunch now, so I’ll talk to you later. Text me the time when you figure it out.”

“Thanks Uncle Obi. I will. Love you.”

“I love you, too. Goodbye, Luke.”

“Bye,” Luke said and hung up. 

This was going to be a disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kept the gender of Obi-Wan's partner a mystery just cause I thought it was fun. I'd never actually put him with Satine😅


	8. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Obi-Wan and Din bonding time because I can XD

Din had asked Peli when his next day off was, and somehow he ended up here, sitting at home with his son since Peli decided to give him the next three days off, “Cause you need it,” she had told him.

He had got a text from Luke last night, asking if he was available this weekend to meet his uncle, the one with the Mandalorian husband. He had, obviously, immediately replied, saying he’d ask Peli what his schedule was for the next three days and then he would let him know. 

Din: Hey, I asked her and then she gave me today through Sunday off, so I guess I’m free all weekend.

Luke: Awesome! =D Obi-Wan is getting in tonight, so do we want to plan on doing dinner around 6 tomorrow?

Din: Sounds good to me, and they’re okay with me bringing Grogu, right?

Luke: Of course :) I’m excited to get to see the little guy again ^w^

Din: Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow night then.

Luke: Can’t wait! =)

Din put his phone away and then made his way to the kitchen, getting ready to make some lunch for him and Grogu. He heard the kid waddle in as he started up the stove.

“Hey, my little womp rat. Want some mac-n-cheese today?”

Grogu nodded and put his arms out to him. Din picked him up and set him on the counter next to the pot of water. 

“Ready to spend some more time with their old man this weekend?” Din asked.

Grogu let out an excited squeal and pulled Din down to kiss his cheek.

Din chuckled and stirred the pot full of noodles. “I’m excited too, buddy.”

\---------------------

Finally getting the other shoe to stay on, Din picked up Grogu and took him to the car. 

“We’re going to Luke’s house. Think you’re ready to eat yet?”

Grogu giggled and smiled at his dad. Din smiled back, then pulled out of his driveway. 

He had decided to wear his tinted glasses today, but opted to leave the mask at home. “Luke’s a good person, and I trust him and his family,” Din had thought as he passed the mask on the table as he walked out.

When he was younger, Din had been taught to never take off his mask unless he was with family, but after he went to college for a little bit and met some other kids like him who didn’t wear their masks all the time, he learned to be more comfortable around others, choosing to keep his mask off around friends and family, but keeping it on in public and at work.

He pulled into the unfamiliar driveway and parked, reaching back to unbuckle Grogu. “Ready to see Luke again?” he asked him, getting a happy coo in response.

Din knocked, holding Grogu’s hand with his free hand.

“Hello there. You must be Din,” a ginger haired man said, opening the door and letting him in.

“Yes, thank you,” Din said, walking inside. “Where would you like me to put my shoes?”

Obi-Wan looked around, then pointed at a shoe rack at the end of the entry hall. “We have a place right there, and we have some coat hangers inside if you need.”

“Thank you,” Din said, slipping off his shoes, then helping Grogu with his.

“How old is your son?” Obi-Wan asked.

“He’s six. Well, I’m pretty sure he is, but when I adopted him they told me that they didn’t know his birth date, but they gave me one they had been using to go off of.”

“Hm, that’s an interesting case. He’s a very cute kid,” Obi-Wan said.

Din softened and pulled Grogu up, keeping their hands connected. “Thank you. I think so too,” then he booped his nose, causing the boy to giggle. “Oh, and just so you’re aware, he is nonverbal, but he can understand what we’re saying.”

“Oh! Have you started teaching him to sign yet?”

Din looked a little sad as he shook his head. “I never learned it myself, but my friend Cara is teaching me so that I can eventually teach him.”

‘That’s very sweet of you. Well, would you like to come inside? I bet Luke is mad at me for keeping you to myself for so long.”

Din chuckled and followed the man inside, taking in the soft browns, yellows and oranges around him. “Your house is beautiful. Very..homey feeling.”

Obi-Wan smiled. “Thank you, Cody helped me decorate and I thought it was great.”

“You think anything you do is great,” Din heard a familiar voice say. “Hi Din. Glad you could make it. I hope Obi-Wan wasn’t too hard on you.”

“No, he was fine. Very nice,” he said.

Luke raised an eyebrow at Obi-Wan, making the older man shake his head in what he assumed was a response to an unspoken question. 

Din finally noticed the smells coming from the kitchen and said, “Are you making Mandalorian food?”

Obi-Wan grinned. “I thought it would be nice for you to have something familiar here.”

Din smiled, knowing he had done the right thing in trusting Luke and his family.

“Go on and sit down, you two. I’m going to check on Cody,” Obi-Wan said, guiding them to the dining room.

They sat next to each other at the table. 

“So, how is it so far? Not too overwhelming, I hope?” Luke said.

Din smiled. “Yeah, it’s been great so far. Your uncle is really nice. And this house is very comfortable and that’s helping with the whole..new environment and feeling overwhelmed thing. And Grogu seems pretty happy too.” Din said, looking at his kid walking around the room, just looking at everything.

Luke chuckled. “He does. Well, I’m glad you’re having a good time. Cody, Obi-Wan’s husband, is a Mandalorian, but since he wasn’t born into it-he was in a foster home, then adopted- a lot of the ways he does things are different and some Mandalorians don’t accept him as a “true” Mandalorian.”

Din felt sad at hearing that, knowing how hard it was to get ridiculed and demeaned for the way you live. “That sucks. But I get that, kind of. Mine is a lot more..internalized than other people saying it though. I’ve found my way of keeping the Creed that’s a little different from the way I grew up and was taught, so it’s sometimes hard for me to really live it how I want to without feeling this, uh, guilt..I guess.” He explained, looking down at the wooden table. “Sorry for dumping on you-”

“No, no, Din, I’m fine with it. I, uh..I like learning new things about you. And I want you to know that however you live is okay to me and it should be for you too.”

Din felt a little choked up with his support. “Thanks,” he managed to choke out, jumping a bit as the kitchen door opened. He grabbed Grogu and set him down in the booster seat that Obi-Wan must have set out for him. 

“I hope we didn’t interrupt anything,” Cody said as he walked in with a casserole, Obi-Wan behind him with some hot pads.

“He was just explaining some of his culture to me,” Luke said, sitting back in seat, suddenly making Din aware of how close they had been.

“Hm, well that’s great. Now, are you all ready to eat?”

Grogu threw his hands up and let out a happy yell, making everyone laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a roll this weekend XD if you want more star wars fanfiction, especially prequel stuff, I have a few others I'm working on =)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's chapter one! Let me know what you think ☺️


End file.
